Lost And Forgotten
by MizukiXTheXMystic
Summary: Amy has her birthday today and invites all she knows. All she know is there at Sunvilla Lake, All But one. What happens next will change her life. Will it be for better or worse? SHADXAMY KNUXFCXROUGE SONXSAL FCXFC SILVXBlAZE


**Amy**: Hey Fellow Readers! I'm Amy or AKA Ayaka the Succubus!

(Crickets chirp)

**Amy**: …Damn…tough crowd

**Yuki**: You would think so since you're so…goofy

**Amy**: *hits her with fluffy pillow* Shut up!

**Yuki**: ….

**Amy**: …sorry sis, anyway this is a Sonic fan fiction, if you couldn't tell before. The main pairing is Shad x Amy or (Shadow and Amy Rose) and a lot of others and a few of our friends pairing too! Thanks in advance guys!

**Yuki**: ….so cheery, it's sickening

**Amy**: Yea yeah! Anyway…this chapter may be a bit confusing but we will try to clear that up for ya! And now for our big disclaimer! Ready, sis?

**Yuki**: Sure why not *grins*

**Amy and Yuki**: Any Sonic Characters Belong To The SEGA TEAM And Not US!

**Yuki**: …However me (Yuki) belongs to **TearsandFlames**

**Amy and Yuki**: Now SIT BACK AND ENJOY THE READ!

* * *

Fiery embers and thick black clouds of smoke filled the air as the city of Station Square started to char and turn into ash right before the eyes of its people. Screams of torment from mothers with their children rang into the night for miles as their flesh sizzled and blacken and they perished. Men, some carrying their children and holding their wives as well as belongings tried to escape the fate of their curse city. Most did not survive.

A few miles west of from the city, standing on a grassy hill, a light pink hedgehog girl, with long pink quills that came to the middle of her back, red and white dress with matching boots and red headband, stood and watched in horror, her white gloved hand cupped her lips, trying to keep a scream and cry of fear from escaping her rosy lips, her dreamy spring colored eyes shinned with unspoken terror and sadness. "Shadow is out there with Sonic and the others... battling that…Witch!" Her once cheery voice dulled with worry as she collapsed to the ground, her hand leaning against a small tree for support, her gaze now focused on the soft ground. "I want to help them…b-but…" as she looked up, she could see two golden figures running toward a giant orb of light that hovered over the city; it was that glow that caused the destruction of the buildings and streets of the town. "W-what can I do…?" she drew in a slow breath, "I'm so weak…" Her dainty hands slowly clenched into a fist; how could God create such a monster?

"But Amy they need your support. Never lose faith Amy-Chan!" a soft voice traveled to the pink girl's ears. Slightly turning her head a bit to the right, she could see a pre-teen cream colored rabbit, wearing a white, frilly dress with white heels and matching roses that sat lovely between her long ears. Her oak-wood eyes staring with great concerned at her best friend as she too, witnessed the battle unfold before her eyes. Amy's face was dull but her eyes blazed wildly as she slowly lifted her hands to touch were her heart was; it was beating with utter concern for her loved one. "…I can't let them die out there, Cream" she stated very meekly as her fearful orbs stared at the glowing white sphere that was the size of the Epcot ball in Disney, glow more violently as the two golden heroes clashed against it but was soon joined in with a fiery heroine, who shot fire balls; nothing was working, their attacks were being deflected!

"Amy…" frowning, cream leaned her head against her shoulder and tried to ease the pink girl's tension but as she wrapped her arms from behind Amy, Cream could feel her skin become chilled; her efforts were futile. "Amy, I'm sure they could handle themselves, I'm sure they didn't want you hurt."

"That's right Amy dear," another rabbit but much older came from behind another tree, holding a small aquamarine chao in her arms; It was Ms. Vanilla. Her dress was ripped and stained but she did not care for such trivial matters, it seemed her focus was on the distressed girl. "Mr. Sonic has always proven himself and always saves our city." Amy said nothing but stared blankly; she felt so numb inside.

'Why do I feel like something very terrible has happened to them…?' Her thoughts were boggled till a beam of light hit the two golden saviors, watching such an attack pierce through them, and her eyes traced their demising fall but or that split second, Amy felt her world shatter into many pieces like broken glass.

"Oh my god!" Pushing Cream off, Amy picked herself up quickly and scanned the area to find her hammer, to see it lean against a large boulder and knew without out a doubt that he needed her. In a state of panic, Cream grabbed her wrist to keep her down but the rose colored girl simply shrugged her off; it was now or never. Vanilla bit her lip nervously as she glanced at the battlefield and then saw Amy lift her powerful weapon and place it on her shoulders with ease caused great panic in her daughter.

"Miss Amy! Where are you going?" Amy made no reply.

"Please Amy! It's very dangerous! Please don't-"

She swiftly turned to look at Cream and her mother, determination in her soul; she could not be stopped, she wouldn't let that happen. "I'm very sorry Cream and Ms. Vanilla but I feel as if something very awful happened to my friends…I cannot live knowing that I couldn't help them…If they should die, I won't be that far from the battle!"

"Amy!" Cream gripped her cheeks in terror, eyes blinded by tears as she tried to reach for her best friend but like a bad movie, she watched her friend run off into battle, leaving her and her mother behind.

"Mom! Amy's going to…" heavy tears streaked down her white muzzle as her mother came to embrace her. 'I knew this day would could…' Cream's mind screamed for amy but she knew she was gone…

Running at a quick pace, dodging debris and fireballs that fell from the chaotic sky, Amy's heart pounded so hard that she felt like the world was going at a slow motion… 'Is this how you feel when you run…?' "I won't let you die guys…" as she jumped over a ledge and ran toward the city, her eyes sparked with courage "I'm coming for ya, WAIT FOR ME!"

As the brave pink heroine rushed toward the urban area, the sky sluggishly began to murk and the sound of clashing thunder mixed with the power of lightning shook the earth, however that did not frighten the girl's spirit; Hell itself could not disturb her, only the loss of someone dear to her heart. Moving into the city, her hardcore fast pace withered into a soft walk for the devastations of the land caused her to look and think of the safety of her love and friends; Only Ruins surrounded her.

A frightful gasp escaped her trembling lips and her crystal clear tears started to stream down her slight tanned muzzle; Bodies upon bodies lay on the cracked pavement, men women and children of all sizes; their bodies mangled, scorched, but she could still see the terrifying faces of their screams. Amy shuddered a bit and lowered her eyes a bit, seeing the young and the old perishing in such a horrid manner. 'it wasn't their time…' thinking upon that, she tightened her fist to the point that Amy's hand started to shake, 'That girl…! Taking the lives of many and for what? She needs to stop and I will stop her!' Amy turned to look at the deceased and gave a slight prayer for them all and continued to travel down the voided street, headed to Downtown, the heart of Station Square. Passing the broken stores and deserted cars; the highways was full of cars but that didn't stall Amy. Instead of taking the long way around to get Downtown, she jumped on the hoods of the cars as if they were springs and continued till she saw the glow get closer.

'Faster! Faster' her thoughts gave her body a workout and with all her might she pushed herself through and finally could see a clearing that that used to be Sunvilla Lake; what was once a lake is now a crater that contained the flames of hell. "This is insane…!" already astound by the new scenery, the burning towers, flaming trees, the floating debris, none of this made any sense to Rose. "One girl could cause all this? How bizarre" she mumbled very quietly as she scratched her ear in confusion.

"A-Amy…?"

"Hm?" Amy turned to her right and saw the most horrible thing in her life, a sight that caused her to stumble and hold back a huge scream. There on the ground, lying dead, were the Sonic Team. Tails have been stabbed through the heart by a huge piece of glass and lied faced down in the cold dirt. Knuckles was beheaded, his head laying 2 feet away from the body and Sonic…Tears streamed down her face as she saw a huge hole in his chest. Crimson leaking from their corpuses and with that Amy broke down, shrieking that this tragedy had occurred. '…She killed my friends…!' she hiccupped a bit and kept her head low.

"A-Amy…?" her ears perked up and looked around 'that voice…! Is that…?'

"Amy…?" Amy's eyes were as wide as plates.

"Shadow? Shadow! Where are you?" Still looking around she could hear a slight groan and with that, she crawled past Sonic's dead body and found rubble and dug underneath it and truth behold, there was Shadow.

"Oh, Shadow!" Amy pulled him from under the dirt, and snuggled him in an embrace, tears of joy fell onto his ebony quills and even though hell had haven't on earth, Amy knew that heaven was still breathing…

Holding his wounded form close, Amy let a small smile cross her lips; just knowing he was alive made her content. He sustained multiple cuts and a broken arm and right leg, his face was cut up and so was his back. She pulled his head to lie on her lap and closed her eyes, relishing the fact of his survival. After a few minutes, a small groan was heard from her lap and without a second, Amy looked down and saw his eyes flutter open.

"Shadow…" she breathed out in relief "Are you ok…?"

"U-Uhh..A-Amy…" he gasped a bit "Amy..! Why…are you here? This place is-"

She quickly cut him off "Dangerous, I know but I…I couldn't leave you here in this hellhole!" for a moment there was a silence but an agonizing struggle to stand. Amy noticed this and swiftly put him down on her lap again.

"Shadow…No! You must not stand. Your bones are broken and you're badly hurt" her tender voice soothed Shadow's thoughts till he gave up and relaxed, breathing was slow and easy. 'She came for me… I'm forever in her debt…' Slowly his eyelid slowly started to close onto his soul-piercing red eyes. Amy smiled and felt that his eyes were calling out to her. 'Eyes as cold as winter but hot and seductive as the summer…' thoughts running wild in her mind until…

"Shadow…"

"Y-Yes Rose…" he closed his eyes but breathed easy knowing that he was in care, but he was lucky that he did not see Amy's dark expression as she grit her teeth to ask a question.

"Did "She" hurt you like this…" and for that moment, his eyes snapped open and he grew very still, as if he sensed something…someone was right next to him, Death.

"Shadow?" She gave a nudge on his head but then noticed his surprised expression and looked very nervous…

"Shadow…"

"SHE'S COMING!" He yelled out and reached his hand to the sky. Amy shot her head up to see but…nothing, no one was there. Puzzled, the pink girl looked around but still looked…but there was no one. She gave a comforting smile and stroked his head, 'he must be traumatized…'

"Shadow…there's nothing ther-Ahhh!" and like a flash of lightning, Amy found herself impaled into a wall. A small dust cloud formed and when revealed, stood a teen girl who had the look of a hedgehog. Her hair was long and straight that came up to her ankles, a sweet lavender, but dark plum highlights. Her eyes were a navy blue, dark, deep, and deadly that showed very little emotion. Her body height was 5 feet and 3 inches, curvaceous with full and not-to-firm breast. She wore a tight black kimono purple butterfly patterns on the front and on her side she keep a thin katana…with fresh blood staining the thin blade. She had a "Devil's Star" on her forehead but…strangely…a silver flute…a heavenly flute hung on a string from her waste. She held wings but they were a demon's wings, ones that fit for a succubus…

Amy pushed herself up and weakly looked at the woman before her, so many emotions ran through her mind, Anger, Hatred, Sadness and Regret but even with so much, she kept her good composure.

"Wow, look who decided to join her 'Hero'?" the girls slow, seductive voice snickered with malice, "it's the whiney child that loves her 'Sonic'".

Amy gritted her teeth, "Leave My Feelings Alone…!" she snarled hotly as the young purple girl started to laugh at her actions. "Don't you dare laugh at me! How dare you kill my friends and hurt Shadow! I will make you pay for this!" and for a split second, Amy lifted her giant hammer, but that was not a good decision because the laughing had stopped and the girl's head was lowered. "You must really love blue boy, because you certainly want to die like him!" Amy glared murderously "Go away and think that but I will make you suffer!" and with that Amy charged at the enchantress.

Slowly giving a bored yawn she lifted her hand just slightly, a flick of her hand, a black and purple light swirled together and before Amy could blink, the light penetrated her head, going in and through her brain like a spear. Shadow opened his eyes again very quickly…only to see Amy fall to her knees, blood trailing down her head and pooling before her. "A-Amy…! NO!" As Amy's eyes twitched and struggle to keep open, she could see the outline of the female and struggled to reach her but felt her strength depleted fast. "Young Wench..! Do you honestly THINK you could beat me..?" a growl erupted from her lips, "however…I shall change this time… I will reverse time to where you could have some power to challenge me…That only makes fighting much more interesting" The girl retracted her light, letting the pink girl's body hit the ground with a "thud" and with that light she outspread her arms making the light engulf the world but without a sound, she pulled the silver flute of dreams and began to play a soft lullaby

"From He Who Gives Light

And From He Who Is Clouded In Abyss

I Transcend Back With Might

To A Past Once Missed!"

And like the sun bursting, all light had shut down, all that could be heard was echoed laughter of a woman, loud at first but then silenced as a young pink girl opened her eyes…

* * *

**Amy**: *rubbing my fingers* Ow…

**Yuki**: ….omg…

**Amy**: ..what?

**Yuki**: YOU KILLED ALL THE SONIC CHARACTERS!

**Amy**: now wait a minute…

**Yuki**: YOU KILLED SONIC, TAILS, KNUCKLES AND WE CAN ALL ASSUME EVERYONE ELSE IS DEAD..!

**Amy**: wait a sec-

**Yuki**: Why would you DO that? What is wrong wi-

**Amy**: WAIT A MINUTE!

**Yuki**: yes… *smiles cutely*

**Amy**: …Ugh…their not dead, yes, I know that it seems bad, but it's not. The timeframe for this part was 4 years later and I will post ages for characters in next chapter. Anyway, the time was 2014 (4 years after this year…duh) and something very powerful was unleashed and because she was resurrected, all hell broke loose (literally). EVIL HAS A NEW LOOK!

**Yuki**:… you're very scary you know that, right?

**Amy**: yea I know, to my fellow readers, thank you for reading this and keep a look out for future chapters!


End file.
